fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Ashita no Tomodachi (transcript)
This is the transcript for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Ashita no Tomodachi. Transcript Opening ''-Lights on stage shine to show Misumi Nagisa and Tsukikage Rose-'' Nagisa: Everyone, hello! Kids (in theater) : Hello! Rose: Before we start the movie, you are probably wondering about how to use the Kokoro Lights. Well, this is the tutorial! (whispers) Now, you two! ''-Mepple and Kira appear as monsters-'' Rose: When you wave the Kokoro Lights, it will give us Pretty Cures strength in battle and we will easily be able to defeat the villains! It also allows you to cheer us on! Although they are used for those purposes, do not look at it too close or try to grab someone else's light! Nagisa: Now, we transform! Rose: Are we going backstage? Nagisa: Sure...why not? ''-Nagisa and Rose head backstage-'' Nagisa: Dual Aurora Wave! Rose: Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage! ''-The two have transformed, now coming back on stage-'' Cure Black: Emissary of light, I am Cure Black! Cure Moonlight Mirage: The flower with a bright light, Cure Moonlight Mirage! Black: This is where we perform the purification attack to these "monsters"! Moonlight Mirage: How are you going to perform without White? Black: Wait, I can do it! ''-Black prepares for Marble Screw-'' Black: Black thunder! My beautiful soul shall crush your evil heart! Pretty Cure Marble Screw! ''-Moonlight Mirage prepares for Moonlight Beam-'' Moonlight Mirage: Moonlight Beam! ''-Mepple and Kira act as if they were purified-'' Black: Sorry if you didn't know, but the Kokoro Lights are an upgraded version of the Miracle Lights! Moonlight Mirage: But for now, we're starting the movie! ''-The Cures wave-'' Black+Moonlight Mirage: See you later, everyone! ''-Fade to black-'' Meeting Cherry ''-Yumehara Nozomi and Hoshizora Miyuki are walking downtown together-'' Miyuki: So, Nozomi, why did you love Coco before you became Cure Dream? Nozomi: He was so handsome! I couldn't resist! I'm sorry! Miyuki: Well, I must tell you I haven't met any handsome guys before. Nozomi: Let's stop talking about boys! What do you like about being Cure Happy? Miyuki: I'm always ultra happy, so the name... ''-Miyuki bumps into a pink-ponytail hair girl-'' Nozomi: Miyuki! Are you okay? ???: Sorry about that! Miyuki: Hey, it's okay! Who might you be? ???: I'm Hanasaki Cherry, but call me Cherry. Nozomi: Let her join in with us! Miyuki: But she won't know what Pretty Cure is. Cherry (thinking) : Pretty Cure? -The girls are walking together- Miyuki: What do you like about being Cure Dream? Nozomi: I like saying the transformation phrase! Cherry (blurting out) : I'M A PRETTY CURE TOO! Nozomi+Miyuki: Huh? Nozomi: Which Cure? Cherry: I am...Cure Blossom Mirage. Miyuki (looking at Nozomi) : Who's that supposed to be? ''-Nozomi sighs-'' ''-opening initiates-'' Picnic for Many ''-Everyone excluding the three from the opening are having a picnic-'' Rose: Makoto, I didn't know we were so related! Makoto: I think you're still different in your own ways... Rose: That's where I start becoming related to ''-points to Yuri-'' her! Yuri: Could you not point? Rose: My bad! Nagisa: Just where are Nozomi and Miyuki on this fine day? Saki: They said they'll be here in a moment. Love: But it's been 30 minutes! ''-Nozomi, Miyuki, and Cherry join in-'' Miyuki: Sorry about that! Ako: Who's the stranger? Hibiki: Ako's too young to be around a stranger that you brought! Nozomi: Oh, she's no stranger. She's a Pretty Cure, Hanasaki Cherry! Daisy: Cherry! Sunny: She finally came! Rose: What happened? Miyuki: She and I bumped into each other, that's all. Yayoi: She's very cute! Cherry: Who said that? Yayoi: Allow me to... Miyuki: That was Kise Yayoi! Cherry: I'm not used to the people here. Maybe I should meet some others. Nagisa: I'm Misumi Nagisa. ''-points to Saki-'' That's Hyuuga Saki, ''-points to Love-'' that's Momozono Love, ''-points to Tsubomi-'' that's Hanasaki Tsubomi, ''-points to Hibiki-'' that's Hojo Hibiki, ''-points to Mana-'' and that's Aida Mana. Cherry: Did you say Tsubomi's last name was...HANASAKI?!?! Tsubomi: D-Don't get so worked up about it! Mana: Both of you calm down! Let's just enjoy our picnic and let Cherry meet the other Cures! ''-Tsubomi and Cherry look at each other until they hear a villain laugh-'' Villains' Return All: Huh? ''-All main season villains appear-'' Nagisa: Dark King! Saki: Akudaikan! Nozomi: Boss! Love: Moebius! Tsubomi: Dune! Hibiki: Noise! Miyuki: Pierrot! Mana: Selfish King! Cherry: Taika! Erika: How come I don't get Akudaikan's and Taika's names? Nagisa: H-How did you revive?! Dark King: It was mainly thanks to Taika's power. She was able to revive us. Hikari: I'm scared. Itsuki: Don't worry, Hikari. We'll take them down. Honoka: Everyone, transform! Transformations and Introductions of Pretty Cure Nagisa+Honoka: Dual Aurora Wave! Hikari: Luminous! Shining Stream! Saki+Mai: Dual Spiritual Power! Nozomi+Rin+Urara+Komachi+Karen: Pretty Cure Metamorphose! Kurumi: Skyrose Translate! Love+Miki+Inori+Setsuna: Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! Tsubomi+Erika+Itsuki+Yuri: Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Hibiki+Kanade+Ellen+Ako: Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation! Miyuki+Akane+Yayoi+Nao+Reika: Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! Mana+Rikka+Alice+Makoto: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Cherry+Daisy+Sunny+Rose: Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage! Cure Black: Emissary of light, I am Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of light, I am Cure White! Shiny Luminous: Shining life, Shiny Luminous! Cure Bloom: The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom! Cure Egret: The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret! Cure Dream: The great power of hope, Cure Dream! Cure Rouge: The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge! Cure Lemonade: The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade! Cure Mint: The green Earth of tranquility, Cure Mint! Cure Aqua: The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua! Milky Rose: The blue rose is the symbol of secrets! Milky Rose! Cure Peach: The pink heart is the symbol of love! Picked fresh, Cure Peach! Cure Berry: The blue heart is the symbol of hope! Gathered fresh, Cure Berry! Cure Pine: The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers! Harvested fresh, Cure Pine! Cure Passion: The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness! Ripened fresh, Cure Passion! Cure Blossom: The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom! Cure Marine: The flower swaying in the sea breeze, Cure Marine! Cure Sunshine: The flower bathing in the sunlight, Cure Sunshine! Cure Moonlight: The flower glistening in the moonshine, Cure Moonlight! Cure Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody! Cure Rhythm: Strumming the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm! Cure Beat: Strumming the soul's tune, Cure Beat! Cure Muse: Strumming the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse! Cure Happy: Kirakira Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy! Cure Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny! Cure Peace: Pikapika glittering, rock, paper, scissors ♪ Cure Peace! Cure March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March! Cure Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty! Cure Heart: Abundant love! Cure Heart! Cure Diamond: The light of wisdom! Cure Diamond! Cure Rosetta: Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta! Cure Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword! Cure Blossom Mirage: The scarlet flower of Earth, Cure Blossom Mirage! Cure Marine Mirage: The blue flower of the waving ocean, Cure Marine Mirage! Cure Sunshine Mirage: The flower glowing as bright as the sun, Cure Sunshine Mirage! Cure Moonlight Mirage: The flower with a bright light, Cure Moonlight Mirage! Separated Taika: Oh? There were more than four? Noise: I thought there were four as well! Boss: Well, we need to do something with these Cures... Moebius: Then we'll give them a challenge. Dark King: How will that be possible? Moebius: We'll have to separate them into three groups, that's what we'll do. Taika: I like that plan. Then I don't have to worry about all four of my rivals. White: What are they talking about? Muse: I'm scared! Happy: Maybe it won't be much! Rosetta: Are you sure? Dream: She said she's ultra happy! ''-strong wind blows the Cures into the air, separating them into groups-'' Black: What's going on?!?! Milky Rose: Dream! Grab my hand! Dream: I'm trying! Rhythm: Melody! Melody: Rhythm! Heart: Diamond! Come on! Diamond: I can't even reach you! Blossom Mirage: Everyone! Hang on! Happy: We can't! We're getting SEPARATED! ''-All Cures scream as they are separated-'' Dune: Now what should we do with those things? ''-points to mascots-'' Noise: Do what any villain would do. Attack! ''-Fade to black-'' Leader's Group - First Arrival ''-Some of the lead Cures fall from a portal onto the ground-'' Black: Are we at this again? Melody: Hang in there! It's not in the desert this time! Happy: What desert? Peach: Where are the others anyway? ''-The other Cures except for one fall from the portal-'' Bloom, Dream, and Heart: Where are we?!?! Blossom: Hey! I didn't fall on anyone! ''-Cure Blossom Mirage finally falls from the portal-'' All other Cures: THERE'S ONE MORE?!?!?!?!?! Blossom: But she already merged with me! Blossom Mirage: What are you saying? Blossom: ...Nothing! I said nothing! Black: ''-sighs-'' I hope I get out of here soon. Bloom: Don't say that! You have me, Cure Bloom! ''-A Zakenna appears-'' All except Black: What's that?! Black: Oh, that? That's a...ZAKENNA?! Blue, Green, and White Group - First Arrival ''-All Cures are falling from a portal.Mint, Rhythm, and March fall in a pile while everyone else lands successfully-'' White: Black? Egret: Bloom? Aqua: Dream? Berry: Peach? ''-March gets up with the others-'' March: I think we've been separated. White, who's here? White: I counted them already, there's 12 of us. Beauty: So that's why we only have a certain color scheme... Diamond: I'll find you soon, Heart...I know it. Mint: I hope we will find the others soon. ''-A Zakenna appears-'' Marine Mirage: THERE'S A MONSTER! White: You don't have to yell it so loud. ''-pause-'' Wait, a monster? Marine Mirage: Yes. A monster. White: Then that monster is a Zakenna! Diamond: This is not making my day any better! Colorful Group - First Arrival ''-A few Cures fall from a portal-'' Rosetta: ''-looking around-'' Are there really not many Cures this time? Rouge: All right! What are we doing this time?! Peace: Maybe it will do with...I don't really know. ''-Others start falling-'' ''-Sunny starts looking around, then sees Rouge-'' Sunny: Why does ''-points to Rouge-'' she look like me anyway? Moonlight Mirage: Are you two related in some way? ''-Rouge and Sunny look at each other-'' Rouge and Sunny: We're Pretty Cure! Moonlight Mirage: I'm sure everyone here is. ''-The others fall-'' Lemonade: Did Dream arrive?! Rouge: I don't think so. I don't even see a pink Cure. Sword: You guys! The pink Cures are probably in their own group. Peace: You can't be serious! ''-Shiny Luminous spots a Zakenna-'' Shiny Luminous: ZAKENNA ALERT! Everyone else: Huh? Mascots vs Villains Hana: Why do we have to do this~hana? Miracle: Where are the Cures~kuru? I haven't seen them in a while~kuru! Dark King: This is going easy! Hana: ''-points to Chiffon and Potpourri-'' They need help~hana! Miracle, Bright, Kira, and others, take care of the villains~hana! Bright: Why us~bu? Kira: I guess we could try with the help of the other mascots~kira. ''-Hana rushes to the other two mascots-'' Hana (to Chiffon): You okay~hana? I understand the villains are tough, but I'll help you both~hana! Potpourri: Chiffon can't talk~deshu. Hana: Why~hana? Noise: Three mascots not fighting us? Those are easy targets! Hana: Hmm? ''-Chiffon, Potpourri, and Hana are attacked, and Miracle, Tarte, and Chypre watch the scene-'' Miracle: Hana! Tarte: Chiffon! Chypre: Potpourri! ''-Fade to black-'' Leader's Group - Running and Fighting ''-The Cures are trying to run and attack, but three Cures have fallen in a pile. We can easily see Happy, but cannot recognize the others until Happy asks if they are alright.-'' Happy: Heart! Blossom Mirage! Are you okay? ''-They get up-'' Heart: It's so hard to run from the...whatever it's called! Blossom Mirage: I'm okay, but not okay with the Zakenna. ???: No! Happy: Who was that? ??? (we are about to see who it is) : How will I be able to attack? Happy: What do you mean? ??? (revealed as Black) : White's in another group! I have to perform partner attacks! ''-Zakenna is coming-'' Black: Run! Happy: Run?! ''-They are running, but Happy falls-'' ''-Black sighs and runs towards the Zakenna-'' Happy: Black? ''-The Cures watch Black attack without any partners-'' Bloom: Amazing! I'm coming! Dream: I'll join in too! Peach: Blossom! Melody! Come on! ''-The six Cures fight the Zakenna-'' Happy: Wow! Heart: They're good! Blossom Mirage: Are we joining in? Heart (softly) : Okay... ''-They join in, but cannot perform as well as the others-'' Blossom (thinking) : Are they the new Cures...? Blue, Green, and White Group - Finally Attacking ''-The Cures prepare to attack, and White is doing basic attacks-'' March: Why is White not performing any strong attacks? Beauty: Maybe she can only attack with a partner. ''-Beauty rushes to attack-'' ''-Diamond is watching White, Marine, Beat, and Beauty perform very well-'' Diamond: Look! ''-points to the four Cures-'' Aqua: Well, I'll be going to help them. Egret: You can't forget me! Berry: I'm joining in! Marine Mirage: Wait on me, you Cures! Diamond: Fine...if you four are joining in, I'm going to as well! ''-They are now attacking-'' Mint: Come on, March! We're doing it for the first time together! March: Sure thing. ''-They now join in-'' Rhythm: How come all of you are better than me? ''-Rhythm decides to join in-'' Colorful Group - Finally Attacking ''-Right now it is unknown, but three Cures have started attacking-'' ''-Three Cures are also watching-'' Sunshine: Go, Moonlight! Rosetta: Sword's in it too! Go, Sword! Sunshine Mirage: You aren't alone. My partner's attacking, too! Go, Moonlight Mirage! Shiny Luminous: Aren't you going to help or something? Rosetta: Oh, sure thing! We're coming, Cures! ''-Rouge and Sunny are both watching-'' Rouge: Guys, join in! We're helping out! Sunny: Couldn't I have told them? Lemonade: ...Are you both going to help now? Sunny: Oh, right! ''-Now all the Cures are helping-'' Sword: Well, we didn't need too much help, but I guess this could help us win quicker! Milky Rose: With about 15 of us, I'm sure we'll succeed much quicker! Pretty Cure! You Returned! ''-The lead Cures return-'' All mascots (as it shows the respective Cures) : Black! Bloom! Dream! Peach! Blossom! Melody! Happy! Heart! Blossom Mirage! All lead Cures: We're back! Black: Come on, White. You can do it. ''-Blue, Green, and White Group returns. The lead Cures hug their teammate(s).-'' Black: White! Bloom: Egret! Dream: Mint! Aqua! Peach: Berry! Blossom: Marine! Melody: Rhythm! Happy: March! Beauty! Heart: Diamond! Blossom Mirage: Marine Mirage! ''-Colorful Group returns-'' Moebius: Everyone succeeded? Taika: I wanted to tell you that wasn't the best plan. I had to keep it a secret. Black: I will never forgive about what you have done! Blossom Mirage: Separating us from our teammates? What were you thinking? Black: Nice going with the speech. Noise: Then all of us villains will take you down! Hana: That can't be~hana! Kira: Mascots, find the Kokoro Lights~kira! ''-While the Cures are battling, the mascots find and wave their Kokoro Lights-'' We Are the Super Pretty Cures! Melody (noticing a glow) : What's going on? ''-hugs Rhythm-'' Happy: Is it something special? Hana: Everyone, hang in there~hana! Dark King: What the...? Black: Could it be? Are we receiving our super forms? ''-The Cures glow their respective theme colors, then they are in their super forms-'' All Cures: We will never forgive what you have done! We are Super Pretty Cure! Final Battle Heart: Wow! Everyone has a super form! Blossom Mirage: This is super cute! Black: You two, let's focus on attacking! Sword: Why don't we all stop talking right now and defeat the villains? Moonlight Mirage: She's got a point. Everyone, let's finish the villains off! ''-Everyone performs super attacks and defeat the villains-'' Suteki Nazo's Appearance ''-All Cures detransform-'' Nagisa: Cherry! You were amazing! Cherry: You think so? Nozomi: Welcome to the group! Mai: Nice job, Daisy! Miki: Congrats on the effort! Daisy: Thanks, everyone! Yuri: That wasn't too bad, Rose. Makoto: Rose, you've got the skills! Rose: Thanks, girls. Alice: Go, Sunny! You did great! Sunny: Well, thanks. ''-A "monster" appears-'' Rose: It's not over yet! Transform! ''-Quick transformation occurs-'' ???: ''-laughs-'' I thought you could tell if a monster was real or not! Bloom: And who might you be? ???: Suteki Nazo, Pretty Cure fan! Blossom Mirage: A Pretty Cure fan? Beauty: I didn't know you liked us so much! Nazo: Sorry if I worried you all. I like pretending I'm a monster and my friends play as Pretty Cure! Moonlight: And which Pretty Cures do your friends play? Nazo: ''-points to Black-'' They play as her, ''-points to Peach-'' her, and ''-points to Blossom Mirage-'' her! Black+Peach+Blossom Mirage: Us?! Nazo: See you soon! Pretty Cure Mugen is Created! Egret: Well, with that out of the way, why not start a group? Peace: Like what? Egret: I was thinking of an idol group. Lemonade: I'm in! Sword: I'm in too! Egret: But you are both idols already. Aqua: I'll do it if you'd like. Peace: I'll join in! Egret: Sure thing, but would I please ask if one of you Mirage Cures could join in? ''-The four look at each other, then face Egret again-'' Moonlight Mirage: Why not? Peace: Awesome! Aqua: Pretty interesting. Moonlight Mirage: Then I can declare that we four are Pretty Cure Mugen! Egret: Nice name. Black: So it's a happy ending after all. Happy: Everyone is ultra happy! Heart: And four of our teammates made a group together. How nice! All Cures: Everyone, thank you! ''-Credit roll initiates-'' Bonus: Dancing Together in the Pretty Cure Super Medley ''-Cures are whispering before the dance. All nine lead Cures walk up in order to introduce the finale.-'' Black: And now... Bloom: ...It's time for... Dream: ...Pretty Cure Super Medley! Peach: We wanted to do this for everyone because you helped cheer us on! Blossom: We don't know how we could thank you more! Melody: All 36 of us are doing this together! Happy: It's the best way to feel ultra happy! Heart: So without any further interruptions... Blossom Mirage: It's time for the Pretty Cure Super Medley! ''-Excluding Black, the others step off the stage.-'' ''-Pretty Cure Super Medley initiates with Max Heart opening, showing the Max Heart Cures dancing to their song, then it moves to Splash Star, then GoGo!, then Fresh, then Heartcatch, then Suite, then Smile, then Doki Doki!, and finally Let's Mirage! After they perform their dance, the lights light up to show all 36 posing together.-'' All Cures: Thanks for coming! ''-Movie ends after fading to black-'' Category:Transcripts Category:Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Ashita no Tomodachi